Lo que es correcto
by Wissh
Summary: Le resultaba muy difícil recordar por qué lo había hecho. ―Era lo correcto, dijo sin saberlo realmente. Esperando que se hiciera justicia aunque jamás llegara a saber si tenía razón en considerar sus acciones como correctas.


_El Pottermundo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Lo que es correcto**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Le resultaba muy difícil recordar por qué lo había hecho. ―Era lo correcto, dijo sin saberlo realmente. Esperando que se hiciera justicia aunque jamás llegara a saber si tenía razón en considerar sus acciones como correctas._

* * *

No podía respirar. De haber podido hacerlo, de seguro el dolor en las coyunturas de sus extremidades fuera más fácil de soportar. Querían desgarrarle, casi con el mismo fervor que usaban para desgarrarle la fuerza de voluntad recordándole lo que había hecho. La cosa era que ya no había voluntad que quebrar, esa llevaba rota desde hacía mucho tiempo. Incluso dolía. No tanto como las rodillas hechas añicos, sus muñecas atadas por encima de su cabeza o los verdugones en su espalda, mucho menos como los frutos de las seis maldiciones lanzadas a su cuerpo. Seis estelas por las cuales debía pagar. No, él jamás podría llegar a sentir esa clase de sufrimiento sólo por su alma rota, porque llevaba conviviendo con ella más tiempo del que alguna vez Albus Severus Potter quisiera confesar.

Pronto se asfixiaría. Casi no podía ver nada ya, sólo el resplandor del fuego del hacha que dejaron en la celda para el verdugo, lo demás eran manchas borrosas y sombras. Escuchó unos lamentos que se oían lejanos de ese calabozo y pese al dolor, no reprimió que saliera de sus labios una sonrisa sincera. Ellos habían cumplido con su palabra, ahora alguien más estaba pagando el precio.

―Él se lo merece más que tú… ―murmuraron sus labios a través de un aliento estrangulado y moribundo―. No…hiciste nada malo, fue…lo correcto. No hiciste…nada malo, fue lo…correcto. No…nada malo…lo correcto…lo correcto, lo co-correcto…

Eran palabras vacías, un voto particular que aprendió a usar cuando perdió el rumbo de lo que hacía y dejó de ser consciente de muchos valores. Lo recitaba cada tanto que empuñaba su varita contra alguien, un intento de justificar sus acciones. Ahora dictaba las palabras por mera costumbre.

O quizás sólo para agotar el aire en su pecho y morir más rápido.

La magia que apresaba sus muñecas lo dejó libre de caer sobre el suelo mojado por su sangre. El aire que no pudo tomar cuando sus brazos estuvieron levantados, entró violento en su pecho ahogándole. Vinieron las arcadas, pero no había nada en su organismo que pudiera expulsar, sólo saliva y gemidos hasta que alguien lo levantó y estos dejaron de salir. Algo cayó suave sobre sus hombros. Una túnica color borgoña, la misma túnica que le vestía cada vez que era llevado ante los del Consejo.

―¿Vino un medimago a verte? ―Le costó escuchar las palabras del hombre que le sostenía, pero lo intuyó y negó con un lento movimiento de su cabeza―. ¿Confesarás? Te dejaran en libertad si confiesas.

Albus no dijo nada. Ese hombre siempre le hacía las mismas preguntas cada vez que iba a buscarlo a su celda, pero Albus jamás contestaba su última interrogante. No había nada que confesar.

Nunca lo arrastraba para llevarlo al Atrio. Dejaba que caminara a su ritmo, que sus pies se acoplaran a la roca del suelo con pasos cortos y tambaleantes. A veces, incluso le ayudaba a caminar, manteniéndole lo más erguido que sus heridas pudieran permitirle. Pero esa vez, más que una simple y amable ayuda, el hombre lo llevaba casi a cuestas desde que el verdugo tuvo el detalle de desarticularle las rodillas con sus martillos.

―Te traeré un medimago, ¿de acuerdo? ―gruñó, haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo por llevarlo sobre sus hombros sin necesidad de agravar el daño ya hecho. Albus murmuró algo que no llegó a alcanzar oír, sintiendo solamente la tibieza de algo húmedo manchar su ropa―. ¡Ey! ¡Potter, joder! ¡Despierta, Potter! ¡Maldición! ¡Potter, espabila!

Un zarandeo frenético lo obligó a abrir los ojos y fue el primero en avistar que ya no estaban solos. Manchas y sombras era lo único que veía, pero no fue difícil distinguir tres figuras de túnicas bermellón frente a ellos. Fue imposible para él guardarse los gimoteos de angustia, estos salieron de sus labios en cortos sollozos amortiguados por los puños de sus manos.

― Ya ha hecho suficiente. Retírese ―habló el de la voz más implacable logrando que los balbuceos de Albus se convirtieran en frases inconexas donde buscaba recitar su letanía.

―L-lo correcto…fue lo…correcto…

El hombre que lo sostuvo no lo soltó inmediatamente. De hecho, no lo hizo hasta haberlo llevado al podio en el Atrio rodeado por sólo seis magos vestidos con túnicas carmesí. Albus sintió, en medio de las palabras arrastradas que salían de su boca, como el hombre quiso ayudarle a sostenerse en pie en el podio murmurando un hechizo sobre sus rodillas quebradas y arreglando el cuello de su túnica. Le parecía inútil. Después de todo, ellos traerían al verdugo para que se la arrancara y así infringirle sus castigos.

―… ¿por…qué? ―dijo. Únicas palabras que, en medio de la retahíla de frases que llevaba murmurando entre gemidos y saliva, estaban llenas de la cordura que Albus había creído perder―. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

―Soy el imbécil que nunca aprende, Potter. Hice el juramento de cuidarte las espaldas y eso trato de hacer. Aunque sigas sin caerme muy bien…

Para cuando lo obligaron a irse, Albus seguía sin recordarle. En los últimos meses había olvidado mucho de sí mismo y de lo que alguna vez le rodeó. Amigos, familia…todo. Sólo su nombre se mantenía registrado en su mente, muy poco dispuesto a dejarse borrar de su memoria gracias a ellos.

―Albus Severus Potter, admite haber asesinado a sangre fría a un miembro de la Hermandad ―Ahí no había preguntas que responder, sólo afirmaciones de las cuales Albus jamás participó―. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

_Él se lo merece más que tú. No hiciste nada malo, fue lo correcto._

La niebla que lo hacía ver sombras y manchas se disipó y Albus pudo al fin observar el Atrio. La primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar tenía quince años, también vestía una túnica borgoña y también estuvo de pie en ese podio, pero no lo estaban enjuiciando. _Ellos me estaban aceptando a la Hermandad. _

―Responda, Albus Severus Potter. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Clavó su mirada en el sexto mago que lo rodeaba. Llevaba la varita en alto, apuntándole directamente, esperando por la respuesta que le permitiría ejercer su castigo. _¿Por qué lo hice? _Bajó la mirada y la fijó en las laceraciones de sus manos. La poca cordura recién adquirida le hizo descubrir que la verdad le resultaba muy difícil recordar por qué lo había hecho.

―Era lo correcto ―dijo. Sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo que decía era la verdad o no porque ya no se trataba de las palabras vacías de su letanía. Alguien, el verdugo seguramente, rasgo su túnica y lo dejó desnudo y vulnerable, esperando que se hiciera justicia aunque jamás llegara a saber si tenía razón en considerar sus acciones como correctas.

La primera maldición chocó contra su cuerpo antes de poder siquiera advertirla y gritó, sintiendo la cruel punzada de la magia atravesar sus costados, abriéndose camino entre su carne y costillas rotas.

― Albus Severus Potter, admite haber asesinado a sangre fría a un miembro de la Hermandad ―dijo el quinto mago y Albus, cohibiendo los bramidos que pugnaban por desgarrar su garganta, contestó, entre vómitos de sangre, que era lo correcto.

Fueron seis mismas preguntas, seis mismas respuestas y seis mismas maldiciones. Las últimas seis estelas por las cuales debía pagar al igual que lo hizo hacía tres noches atrás.

―Verdugo, llévelo a su celda.

El hechizo que el hombre amable le había puesto en sus rodillas había expirado, dejándolo caer, desmadejado y a punto de desangrarse, en el suelo. Las seis heridas se mostraban en su piel pálida como manchas púrpuras de las que brotaba sangre e hilillos de magia acumulada. El ejecutor lo tomó de los brazos, haciéndole peor daño casi ahogándolo con su propia sangre, hasta llevarlo arrastras a los corredores fuera del Atrio.

Ahí los esperaba el hombre amable.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Tengo órdenes de aplicar su última sentencia.

Albus no alcanzó a oír nada de lo que decían. El dolor, el cansancio, la incertidumbre de lo que él consideraba como "correcto", le hicieron perder la consciencia.

* * *

Seguramente estaba soñando o algo parecido. Podía escuchar un vocecita, dulce y suave, entonar una melodía que se confundía con unas risas infantiles. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero se vio ante el incómodo descubrimiento de que no podía hacerlo. _¿Estoy muerto? _Recuperar la consciencia trajo a su cuerpo el dolor que producía un millón de cuchillas ensartadas en su cuerpo. No podía estar muerto, de estarlo, el sufrimiento habría acabado ya. La canción y las risas infantiles se silenciaron y él tuvo la intención de pedir que no lo hicieran, pero sentía la garganta abrasada y seca. Nada, ni siquiera un gemido podría salir de sus labios en ese estado.

―¿Señor? ―de nuevo esa vocecita dulce y suave se hizo camino a su cabeza y se obligó a despegar el malestar, aminorando las bruscas bocanadas de aire que tomaba.

Para cuando logró abrir los ojos, el dolor había menguado hasta ser un leve adormecimiento de su cuerpo, un hormigueo en cada una de sus extremidades que le concedía cierta seguridad y paz. Ya no estaba rodeado por la oscuridad, en cambio, era un exceso de luz lo que le cegó durante unos cortos segundos. Luz del sol. También viento, una fresca brisa de esencia algo salitre que peinó los mechones de cabello sobre su frente.

―¿Le duele mucho? ―En pleno descubrimiento de la comodidad de la cama que ocupaba, buscó con avivado interés el origen de esa voz. Dos enormes ojos color aceituna le recibieron cuando volteó el rostro a su izquierda. Coronados por una tupida masa de rizos y bucles oscuros, eran parte de un rostro pequeño y redondo, con mejillas arreboladas y una nariz respingona. A su pregunta, él respondió con una suave negativa―. Tío Jimmy me dijo que no hiciera ruido para no despertarlo, lo siento ―murmuró la niña con expresión triste mientras abrazaba lo que parecía un monigote hecho de fieltro y botones.

Había otras tres personas con ellos. A su derecha sobre una butaca muy pequeña, roncaba un sujeto enorme y pelirrojo, con gafas que le bailaban sobre una nariz pecosa que a ratos se arrugaba y movía de un lado a otro. A la izquierda, a medio recostar sobre un sillón, había una pareja dormida. Una mujer también pelirroja y un hombre de cabello platino.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiró. Desconocía a esas personas.

―¿Le duele algo, se siente bien, señor? ―Una mano muy pequeña se posó sobre la suya despertándolo, siendo recibido nuevamente por aquellos enormes ojos aceituna. Abrió un poco los labios y nada pudo salir de ellos, pero la niña discernió sus intenciones y tomó de una mesita un vaso con agua.

La sensación del líquido bajando por su garganta se le hizo casi repelente, pero fue lo que necesitó para apaciguar el ardor en sus entrañas.

―¿Cómo se llama, señor? ―preguntó la niña―. Yo me llamo Eva, como mi mami.

Él la miró por un momento. También desconocía a esa pequeña, y pese a que quizás jamás lograra saber quién era ella o quienes eran esas personas que dormían rodeándolos, sonrió. Tampoco recordaba su nombre, pero eso no le preocupaba.

Apretó dócilmente la mano pequeña de Eva y se quedó dormido. Quizás, cuando volviera a despertar, recordaría quién era él y cuál era su nombre.

* * *

Ah. Bueno. Si Albus quedó loco de por vida o no, es decisión de ustedes. Yo sólo espero haber logrado el cometido del reto porque es primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo ó.ò

¿Reviews?


End file.
